minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig
|Spawn = Light level >9, on Grass Blocks |Score = 10 points (Survival Test only) |Damage = None |drop = Porkchops }} Pigs are passive animal-mobs that spawn in groups of 5, in grassy areas. When a Saddle is used on them (by right clicking), they become rideable to the Player, but are only able to be controlled with the Carrot on a Stick. The Saddle can be removed by killing the saddled pig. They have height of 1.1875 blocks, length of 1.25 blocks and Width of 0.625 blocks. As of Beta 1.5, a Pig will morph into a Zombie Pigman when struck by lightning. As of 1.8, pigs now have a snout, and hitting one will cause it to flee for a short while. It will eventually calm down and relax. When killed, an Adult Pig will drop 0-3 Raw Porkchops; 0-3 Cooked Porkchops will drop instead if the pig was killed while on fire. They are not the only source of porkchops, as when you kill a Zombie Pigman they will drop cooked porkchops (this is only present before update 1.8 beta). Farming Pigs are good for Porkchop gathering. First, the Player should make a fenced area 4 blocks wide and 1 block deep with a fence gate, then lure a pig into the farm with carrots. After getting at least two, breed them as often as possible, by right-clicking on them with carrots in your hand, and kill one every time there are three or more adults. Riding To ride a Pig, one must first find a Saddle in a Dungeon (they are uncraftable). Then he or she must put it on the pig (by right-clicking) and once done, the Pig will have a saddle you can mount. You are unable to control the Pig's movement, however you can control the direction the pig is walking when holding the Carrot on a Stick.You can also increase the speed by right-click. You can also obtain an achievement by riding a pig. Breeding Pigs can be fed carrots, and they enter love mode. When two Pigs are in love mode within 16 blocks of each other, they can make a baby Pig (Sometimes called a Piglet). Piglets wander all over the place. The parents will not follow it. It takes one full Minecraft day (Or 20 minutes) for the Piglet to grow into a fully-grown Pig. Gallery 200px-Pig.png 2012-04-06 15.06.28.png 2012-05-02 20.00.04.png 2012-05-11 19.16.32.png Baby Pig.png Pig.jpg PigFace.png Untitled777.png Untitled (2).png|when pigs fly achievment minecraft-pig.jpg|Minecraft Pig Trivia *Because the Pig can be saddled, the pig has two image files, one saddled and one not. *The hostile Mobs known as Creepers were made from a failed pig model, as Notch made it taller, rather than longer. *Both a Piglet and Pig have the same head size, but they don't have the same width and length. *As of 1.2.3, adult Pigs stopped following the baby. *The Pig has 4 family members: Zombie Pigmen, Piglets, Pigmen, and normal Pigs. *As of 1.2.4. you cannot put Saddles on Piglets anymore. *Like Sheep , Pigs are wall-eyed. *Piglets, like all baby animals, make a higher pitched noise than the adult. *As of 1.4 pigs are now bred with carrots. *Pigs didn't always have a protruding snout. *Pigs act a lot like horses, because of them being able to be saddled and carrots put them in "Love Mode" people say they are like horses and think that horses in a feautre update will replace pigs. Although pigs would added again but simpler, probably not being able to be saddled. *A lot of people say that pigs are cuter in Minecraft than in real life. *Because of a popular youtuber a pig may also be called a Jeffery. Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Overworld Mobs